


Get Me a Valentine, Stupid Cupid!

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends to Lovers, College AU, Comedy, Daniel is perfection, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Jaehwan as cupid, Jaehwan is an all-knowing mastermind, Love is in the Air, M/M, Ongniel, Romance, You will laugh a lot, anti-romance, bitter and lonely Ong, chocolates are sweet but ongniel are sweeter, drunken accidents, drunken ongniel, drunken smut, foul-mouths, grumpy ong, happy holidays, letter confessions, mention of minhwan, minhyun doesn't make an actual appearance sorry, missing ongniel, ong is hilarious, ongielisscience, romantic smut, slight angst with a happy ending, some bits are cringe-worthy, valentine's day fic, whipped and pining Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Ong Seongwoo is famous for being anti-romance, Cupid's biggest hater. He takes his bitterness and loneliness out ruthlessly on any couple or romance-related item he sees. He turns to his closest friends, Kang Daniel and Kim Jaehwan, one day as the dreaded Valentine's Day draws near to ask them to set him up on a blind date so he can stop being forever alone and hopefully change his character. When things don't go well, the ever sweet, kind, caring Daniel comes to his rescue as per usual, causing a drunk out of his mind Seongwoo to suggest something absolutely crazy that might bring ruin to their friendship."Would you be my temporary boyfriend? You know, just a couple hours tonight."





	Get Me a Valentine, Stupid Cupid!

"Great. Another fucking lovey dovey couple created thanks to good for nothing fugly cupid. Good for you sweeties, but you don't have to make out next to my locker, do you now? I am well aware of how single and miserable my mote solo ass is, thank you very much." 

Seongwoo grumbled and cursed colorfully under his breath as he slammed open his locker. That did not even seem to phase the couple. He needed to be in English class in five minutes and he wasted a good chunk of that time glaring at the couple making out heavily against the lockers right next to them. 

Do they seriously not care about if a student can't get in their locker? What if they're late? What if they have no books or notes to study with? Freaking couples only thought of themselves and displayed their affection all over the place in Korea, making others uncomfortable and creeped out. 

He felt like he might hurl when he saw swirling tongues and saliva drops or heard sucking noises. Making out in college campus was disgusting and rude. 

He made a point of slamming his books against a closer locker hard and glaring at them when they finally peeled away to whip his direction with fright. 

"Move along. Get a room or get to class," he snapped with thick irritation in his voice, glaring even fiercer, clearly judging them hardcore. 

As he stomped briskly down the hallway to his classroom, his narrowed eyes and scowl zoned in on other twitterpated couples. Some he spotted slowly strolling while holding hands like they were on a date in a park, unaware they were blocking traffic. He deliberately charged through one pair, forcing them to release hands abruptly. 

"Coming through, turtles. The hallway is not a place for a romantic stroll, by the way. Single file, quicken your steps, and look forward." 

Some couple was giggling and gazing upon each other lovingly outside a classroom door. He next snapped at them.

"Blocking the door much, dumb and dumber. What are you going to do if your ‘no you say goodbye first~’ nonsense session makes the others late? You better compensate them with coffee the next morning if they're marked tardy."

Some other couple was sharing a canned coffee. He snatched it and dunked it in the trash can. 

"Slam dunk! Woop~ Is that really too much too finish for the miss? Will she choke without your assistance, lover boy? No drinks in the hallway, school rules. Sorry not sorry. Now get moving."

The couple scrambled apart without a word to each other, appearing embarrassed and irritated.

Why you might wonder did no one start a fight with him? Because Ong Seongwoo was a model student and a senior and his rants at couples were already well known and unstoppable. Most people knew from gossip that he was a bitter soul who hated romance and couples since he never had a relationship, not even someone to confess to him.

His best friends Daniel and Jaehwan, the only that understood him and liked him, were waiting for him at the door to the classroom. They saw him violently tear down a poster for a romantic movie that would be playing around Valentine's day. He crumpled it with an almost warrior cry and steam practically flying out of his cutely flaring nostrils. They watched on with amusement, wincing with sympathy as the innocent paper became a tiny, squelched ball and got tossed in the trash. For good measure, Seongwoo tore off some plastic heart adorned pink tinsel off the wall that was part of the holiday decorations and tossed it too. 

"You doing okay there, bud?" Daniel commented with an amused smirk, arms coolly crossed as he leaned against the door frame.

Jaehwan gazed sadly at the trashed decorations. "Aw, I liked that shade of pink though. What a shame. We’re only left with purple hearts now." 

“Just get me to class before I serial murder those too.”

The blonde and red-head wrapped their arms around the tense, irritated man and took his bag and books, leading him into the classroom. The comfort didn't help like it would most days.

This week was Valentine's week and the whole season after break ended people had been focusing less on school and more on romance since the special day was coming up. They happened to be living in a country that was obsessed with romance and status, even his friends were rarely single. It was embarrassing to not have someone around the dating season which was Christmas, Valentine's Day, and White Day just a month or so apart from each other. Usually it was common to do anything to establish a relationship in December and then stick with it three months to reap the social benefits. Most couples broke up after that to focus on school or because they grew tired of each other. Seongwoo found it the most vile, disgusting thing.

"Don't take your jealousy out on them so hard." 

"Right, hyung. You know they're going to be miserable just like you next month." 

"No one is dating because they like each other." 

"They just don't want to be alone. They'd date a doll if they could convince people it was alive." 

"Then find me a doll, friends. I'm lonely.”

They stopped abruptly near their usual row and stared at him, aghast. Seongwoo usually denied he was lonely and jealous, insisting how useless and silly it was to date at this important time of their lives and they should be focused on schoolwork instead.

"Hyung~ If you say you're lonely, I'll feel really sad. Niellie's always here for you, risking death by girlfriend to hang out even.” 

"Shall we set you up?" Jaehwan was more concerned about getting his friend higher up the social ladder.

Seongwoo bit his finger nails. "That won't be good with anyone from this school though." 

"Right, he's known as the Love Grinch already. Hmm, if you want a girl..." 

"You're going to have to improve your attitude. Major~" Daniel teased, squeezing his slender shoulders. 

"What attitude? I'm an angel shitting out rainbows and ice cream.” They looked at the smirking, bratty elder with 'I'm not amused’ expressions. “It doesn't need to be a girl though? Maybe I can just date a guy. Girls are a pain, catty, noisy, and gross. I don't like all that perfume and makeup and hair spray. Guys are at least tolerable. At least the two of you have been."

They balked again but didn't make fun of him. They both happened to be bi-sexual and open minded, after all, so they weren't the type to judge. It was just weird yet nice to see their grumpy friend open his heart just a crack to the possibility of changing his solo status. After years of being a nasty, bitter loner who attempted murder on all signs of romance.

"Sure, guys are possible."

"Better option for you probably. You are popular with guys already. Also more comfortable."

"Do you have a guy in mind? What is your type? Sexy cuties like me? Artsy and nerdy like Jjaenie?" 

"Shall we help you confess?" 

Seongwoo sat down at a desk and slammed his book with irritation. 

"Idiots. If I had a guy I was crushing on and planning to confess, do you think I would be acting this abnormally grouchy? Of course, I've got no one. As always since I’m a mote-solo. I haven't crushed on anyone since I was in fourth grade. I'm a lost cause. Please save me."

"Oh..."

"Ah, that's a long time..."

"Not that it's a bad thing. Right, Niel?”

"Right, it's a bit uncommon but it happens. It's not impossible or too late. You've been busy with college and part time work this whole time. It's understandable. It's not that you can't love anyone." 

Seongwoo sighed and laid his head down on his desk, comically fake sobbing. "I hate this holiday but I hate my helpless, pathetic self even more. Why am I so high maintenance? Maybe I'm broken-- a loveless, heartless robot covered with human skin.”

"Eh, Seongwoo hyung~"

"You're not at all loveless or incapable." 

"You love your family and us for one." 

"And your dog and nephews for two. You're a very giving, caring person."

The brunette scrunched his face up and groaned in disagreement. "No, I'm not. Obviously. Or someone would like me by now instead of avoiding me and hiding like the plague."

They laughed and rubbed his shoulders, complimenting him and reassuring him further that he could and would find someone soon with their expert help. They promised they would send out his picture and try to get him a date as soon as possible this week. That was the only thing that slightly cheered him up at least enough to stop sobbing and lift his head off the desk. The two wiped his tears and fixed his hair back to perfection. 

The reason that Seongwoo had no one openly crushing on him was in fact not because he was ugly. He was very handsome by far. Tall, exotic, and princely with amazing proportions and pleasant yet manly features. It had to be that he was rude and scowling at people at school all the time because of his hatred for anything romance related, especially the last few months. 

During the class, instead of focusing on the lecture, he positively fumed, drawing shattered and arrow-pierced, bleeding hearts in his notebook, grumbling about how it was a stupid holiday that shouldn't have ever been introduced to their country. Daniel gave him his notes after class so that he could copy them at home once he was calmed down because he knew how important grades were to his hyung, and how naturally awful he was at English. 

Daniel knew everything about him since they had been friends since middle school. He also knew why and when Seongwoo had started hating romance. He had a traumatic experience with a girl on Valentine's day before. She had used him to get to Daniel. She had no courage to give him chocolate herself so she had befriended Seongwoo and asked him to pass it along since he was the closest to Daniel. However, Seongwoo had been happy before, misunderstanding that the girl liked him (he barely knew her but she was pretty) and been looking forward to getting his first girlfriend. 

That stupid girl had not of course ended up Daniel's friend or girlfriend ever. How could he date someone so insensitive and cowardly? Still, since then, Seongwoo had zero trust in females his age and hated the idea of romance and het couples. Every once in awhile, he seemed like he wanted one and was on the verge of breaking down and admitting his jealousy and loneliness. However, Daniel had never thought the time would actually come that he'd admit it out loud and ask for their help. He was mostly relieved and a little bit apprehensive. The man who knew Seongwoo best somehow had a bad feeling and he knew to trust that. As Ong Seongwoo was the King of Misfortune.

 

"Hyung? What's wrong?" Daniel rushed into the bar, silently cursing himself for letting this 'introduce Ong to cool guys’ scenario happened despite he was itching to oppose. He would have, but he had had no good reason for debating and the other two seemed excited about the idea.

He found a very drunk Seongwoo laying across the table, making his bad feeling true. He sighed as he pulled him up by the wrist, wincing at the rank smell of two bottles of soju. He wasn't even that strong with alcohol to have been able to drink this much by himself. It was a wonder he was this functional, Daniel had seen him worse. Alcohol was his go-to when he was miserable ever since he turned 20. Before that it had been banana milk and anything spicy.

Daniel regretted that he hadn't gotten here in time to stop that second bottle or at least drink it with his friend. He had been in a fight with his girlfriend and didn't see Seongwoo's angsty messages until just a few minutes ago when he was on his way to his apartment. Once they'd parted on bad terms because they just couldn't see eye to eye on a solution to their various issues stemming from personality differences to schedule priority conflicts, he had absently checked.

Jaehwan was caught up with his crush he was trying to butter up and snag before the big day so he was going to join later if at all. Daniel had rushed here as fast as his skateboard could carry him but he was clearly too late. 

"The whole world is, Daniel. The whole fucking world is wrong because they're all galivanting happily with their loved ones and I'm right as I protest love and swipe the stank of it. Screw love. Screw romance. Screw fucking Valentine's day. Just take that fatty chocolate and shove it right up Cupid's bare baby ass!" 

Seongwoo swung his empty class and swayed drunkenly. Daniel held him tight under the arms to be sure he didn't topple off the bar stool and hurt his legs. Seongwoo was pale and slender, so he bruised easily.

"Hyung, get a grip. You drank too much. Calm down and tell me what happened." 

"Only if you buy me one more bottle of soju!" He shouted brightly with a brilliant smile that rivaled top actors’. 

Daniel clamped his hand around his shapely mouth as he started cackling maniacally like an evil Lord, flushing with embarrassment as he bowed to the people at the tables staring their way with annoyance. 

"Alright, alright, I will. But keep your voice down. No one is here to hear your depressing tale. Well, except me because I've got nothing better to do on a Sunday night."

Daniel watched in concern, sitting at a safer booth as Seongwoo across the table delightfully giggled and knocked back three more shots this time with him at his insistence.

"You hate drinking alone, so why did you?" The younger gently reprimanded the elder.

"I hate doing everything alone, Daniel. But I have no choice. Even my best friends don't have time for me. Even they have someone. They've been sucked into Cupid's evil vortex of doom and have yet to be returned to the land of sanity. That of the free and flying single. I believe I can fly~ See how much more fun it is on the solo side, Daniel. Look at me, I'm so happy and no shackles on my wings. I believe I can touch the sky~" 

Seongwoo stood up on the seat, flapping his arms like an eagle and singing. Daniel became mortified on top of anxious he would fall on the table and get slashed by a broken glass. He quickly stood up, shushing him and tugging his arm to get down.

"Hyung, you're human. Sit down before you hurt yourself. If you keep humiliating me, I'm going. I swear to god." 

Daniel had no intention of seriously leaving his pitifully miserable, drunken friend but he pretended he was since he knew it would be super effective in getting the bratty man to snap to his senses. Seongwoo jumped off the seat, chased him, and clung to his back, elegant, smooth hands locking around his waist and dragging him back with surprising strength birthed from sheer will.

"Okay, okay, okay. I promised to be quieter and I will. Don't leave me alone, Niel. I hate being alone. Seriously. Don’t go~" 

Daniel smirked secretively in triumph as he let himself be dragged back to the table by the whiney man. This time around, he sat next to Seongwoo which was the smarter idea he should have done in the first place. He only hadn't before because of the fact his hyung got clingy and touchy when even the slightest bit tipsy, unusually fond of skinship which was sheer torture. 

Seongwoo drank two more shots and then laid on his chest, sobbing into his shirt. "I hate being single, Daniel. It hurts. I'm angry and jealous and lonely and insecure all the time. Why does no one like me? Am I so scary, intimidating, and unlovable? Am I actually ugly and people have just been lying to me my whole life about being a face genius?"

Daniel pat his shoulder and stroked his hair, holding him close with more tenderness than would usually seen between two male friends. The man was so small and fragile somehow despite he was as tall as Daniel. Anyone would feel that way though if they spent time with him and he let you see his real self once he got comfortable with you which was very rare. He was precious and needed to be handled with care not just physically but emotionally as well. He put on such a front at school about love being useless and not needing it, but in actuality he was weak and desperate for it. Daniel wished he could do something more for his friend to fix all his problems. 

"You are lovable, handsome, cute and sweet, hyung. You have tons of redeeming qualities. Those men are blind if they can't see that." 

He sniffled and looked hopefully through kitten eyes. "You think so?"

"Yes, I do. I'm certain." 

"So, they were in the wrong for saying I seem cold, arrogant, and bratty, right?" 

"If they said that, then they weren't trying to get to know you at all. They were judging you too quickly. Which was wrong. You're only like that on the outside. You're warm and considerate and fun, hyung, if someone takes a couple minutes to talk to you and look deeper. Or I wouldn't still be friends with you." 

He smiled softly as he wiped away Seongwoo's tears with a careful finger, stopping to thumb a few extra seconds over his unique moles he had always admired. 

"Your girlfriend is really lucky, Niel..." The brunette sighed, laying back on Daniel's broad shoulder and snuggling close. 

He fit perfectly there, Daniel noted. Unlike how others did. 

"Why is that?" He hummed as he filled up Seongwoo's shot glass with more clear liquid poison. 

"You're such perfect boyfriend material. If you are half as caring and sweet to her as you are to me, she should have proposed already. I guess she's not that smart. No offense." 

"None taken. She's really not. I think...I'm gonna break up with her soon. I'm sick of the drama and she's not all that pretty to be worth the headaches." 

"Yay, join my single for life club! We have soju, ice cream, lots of cats and doggies!" Seongwoo cheered, clinking their shot glasses together.

Daniel snorted. They both took a swig and hissed as the bitter liquid burned their throats. God, soju was gross.

"Aren't you supposed to talk me out of it? Why are you cheering with immense joy at my next failed relationship?" 

"I'm sorry but I never liked her as you know and also I'm happy not to be alone again." 

He cackled evilly as he poured more shots. Daniel shook his head and ruffled his fluffy, wavy hair. "This cute Ongcheongie." 

Seongwoo thought absently as he righted his precious hair back to perfection, curling the bangs just at the angle he liked it best, why Daniel touched him a bit differently when Jaehwan was around and not. He was more intimate and affectionate when he was gone. At least since they had been in college anyways. Around the time he'd confessed to being bi, if he tried to pinpoint when the change was significant.

"If my bestie doesn't even approve of her, she must be a rotten apple. I'll break up with her right now. See?" 

Daniel coolly whipped out his phone and without a second hesitation texted that they should take a break because things just weren't working out. It was a rather dick move he knew but he really had not a lick of interest and respect for her anymore.

"Done just like that?" Seongwoo whistled with a curved eyebrow groomed flawlessly like the rest of him.

"Done. I should have done that much earlier. Wait, why are you looking at me like that?" 

Seongwoo's eyes were watering and his lower, jutted lip quivering like his inner pipes were about to burst. 

"Now because of me you don't have a Valentine and people will look at you with pity eyes as well. I'm sorry, Niel-ah." 

Daniel waved his hand in dismissal. "Eh, don't worry about that. I have never cared about those sort of things, you know that. It's just another day." 

"Thanks for saying that, but it's not. It's the evilest day in history. How cruel is it to single out people who have no significant other like they have committed some crime and have to walk around in orange prison suits to make it blatantly obvious? Why can't we share love between friends at least as well like they do in America? Then we both wouldn't be lonely or humiliated. 

What's so great about having a romantic partner anyway, right? Where the hell are the benefits? I haven't seen many from your last relationship. You have to come and go at her beck and call. You have to match her schedule. You have to carry her bags around while she shops for hours. You have to ditch your friends, sometimes even give up meeting if she doesn't approve the activity or trust us. You have to put up with her nagging and periods. You have to call her at a certain time every night or answer her messages within a few minutes or she will go totally ballistic on you..."

Usually Daniel remained silent when Seongwoo went on his anti-girl, anti-relationship rants. Not today however. Today he was also feeling really sick of relationships, especially those with women. Dating men was much easier--he told his hyung so, and then joined in on bad mouthing his girlfriend with relish. Each time they commented on something the other agreed fiercely or acted disgusted at the notion. Then, they'd have a shot. 

"She would buy us exacting matching outfits. Even though she knew I hated it with a passion." 

"Ew,, how old fashioned and embarrassing. I told you she was a fashion duntz. Who wears mustard color anymore?" 

"She made me go to a nail shop and get a manicure with her." 

"You don't need that, psh. You have very nice clean manly hands. Men should have calluses and not shine." 

Seongwoo held up and spread out his hand, observing it fondly. Then, he linked their fingers, letting it drop to his lap. Daniel stared at their linked fingers, thinking briefly that it felt nice and they fit well. It wasn't like they hadn't done that a hundred times but it always felt like a little slice of heaven. Today, especially so. The stress that had been piling up was swept away rapidly.

"She got angry when I had you and me on my phone. She forced me to change the picture to her. Even in my Kakao." 

Seongwoo sassily rolled his doe eyes.

"Why would she matter about your best friend so much to do things like that? Not like we've ever dated or even fooled around. Maybe she's jealous because I'm handsome? Prettier than her? It sounds like she has an overactive imagination and an inferiority complex." 

"Right after I told her I was bi, she really freaked out for a moment. Then, she started getting suspicious of you and Jaehwan. Remember, I could hardly hang out with you on the weekend." 

Seongwoo grumbled with his signature duck face, "Well, those get-togethers didn't happen the last month anyway. Because he's with Minhyun all the time." 

"Oh, is that so? I'm sorry. I should have told her no. To be fair, I was thinking of you the whole time no matter what we were doing. You're light years more fun." 

Seongwoo swayed with a very sloppy smile and bopped him on the nose. "You even thought of me when you're fucking her?" 

Daniel turned a shade of red that rivaled a ripe tomato. "No, not even once!" 

He grabbed the rest of the soju and gulped greedily from the bottle. They were out of it just when he desperately needed a drink, making him curse. Seongwoo was clapping and laughing his guts out, teasing him for blushing at the fact he had said fuck. However, that wasn't the reason at all. He wasn't drunk enough to say the reason and he wasn't at all sure how his friend would take it if he ever admitted that he had indeed thought of Seongwoo on occasion when he fucked, not just her but others. 

Because for many years, he had been stifling and hiding his crush on his hyung. Since Seongwoo had barricaded love and he'd never claimed he was bi. Things might be different now with him being single and Seongwoo open to exploring a relationship with a man. However, Seongwoo being sloshed and desperate from failed blind dates wasn't the way to go about approaching him with the new idea. They were close friends, after all. It was likely that Seongwoo would find it impossible to see him that way or at least need time to adjust. 

"Fuck that dumb ho, Daniel. She was an ugly bitch and she didn't appreciate you even half of what you deserve. You're way too good for her. Hell, you're too good for the entire universe." 

Daniel grinned bashful and wide. "I'll drink to that. Auntie, one more soju, please!" 

Seongwoo leaned against him after some more swaying. Daniel let him stay there with a steadying hand on his waist. He was full of giggles that shook the blonde in a pleasant, tingly way adding to the hazy, warm effects of the alcohol. Daniel looked at him with amusement, finding his mood and laugh contagious. 

"What's so funny? Don't keep the good things to yourself." 

"Nothing...I'm just happy. It's fun hanging out with you. I don't think I need a Valentine if I have you." 

"So, are you the only one that's good enough for me in the universe then?" Daniel asked with a smirk, forever amused by how his insecure hyung wore a thick shell of arrogance that was making its reappearance. 

Seongwoo gazed up at him with a dorky, sloppy smile. "Yup. We are science after all. I'm the one that knows you and suits you best. You're never going to find a girl like me. Just face it and stop trying with all those look-alike duds. Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me~ Dontcha wish your girlfriend was fun like me~ Dontcha, dontcha baby~" 

Daniel silently agreed with that as he drummed his fingers impatiently on the tabletop, tempted to dance to the familiar pop song. He really wanted another drink after that talk, especially at the knowledge that Seongwoo had noticed the girls he dated and physical similarities albeit small to himself. 

"Bet you wish I was a girl." 

"You’re still on that? Why do you think I would?" 

"Then you could fuck a living statue and have a perfect relationship, that’s why." 

Daniel chuckled, absently tickling his waist in reprimand for his nonsensical, obnoxious comments.

"One, you forget you're far from perfect. You're a total helpless handful, cute and charming and hilarious as you are. Dating you would be a daily mess, I'm sure. Second of all..." 

Daniel stopped talking to get the soju bottle, politely bowing to the lady who seemed awed by two handsome men cuddling close and beaming at her.

"I don't only fuck girls, hyung. I swing for both teams now. In case you lost awareness of that fact in your stupor." 

"Ah...so you do, Daniel. So you do..." Seongwoo gave him a coy look, wiggling his brows.

"What's that naughty bratty look for?" The blonde laughed, hiding bashfully behind his hand.

Seongwoo did a shrugging dance, singing with a wicked, sexy grin that was all kinds of edible. "Nothing, what look? I don't have a look like that. I am but a pure, innocent kitten." 

"Sure you are, innocent my ass..." Daniel snorted. 

"What about my nice, very existent ass? Ah, that's right, we were talking about how shitty it is to date. Okay, so you do get the benefits of regular ass. I guess that must be nice. But you don't really have to actually date someone to have a good time." 

Daniel covered his mouth and heated up as Seongwoo proceeded to go on a very loud tangent about sexual topics in the middle of the pub. He couldn't help but laugh because of the alcohol and the ridiculousness of this whole situation. That was just the beginning of their strange night.

 

Flashback 

"Are you coming or not?" 

"I’m almost done here. If you're still planning on being there another thirty minutes, I'll join you. How's our Love Grinch doing?" 

"Not so well. He's happy and goofy but that's because he's totally sloshed rather than feeling any better about being rejected. I think he's completely cracked now. He's been crying off and on, praying to Aphrodite. He took some shell decorations and chocolates and even started building a temple he says is a shrine. The soju will be sacrificed soon."

Jaehwan burst out laughing. "Hilarious. He's really gone. By the sounds of it, you're almost past your limit too. You guys must have drunk a lot. I am sorry I've missed this spectacle." 

"On bottle seven now." 

"Oh boy. Word of advice though, seriously. Stop drinking now, Daniel. You're not going to be able to get him home safe at this rate and I'd rather not spend the rest of my night in the police station. I had a really great time with Minhyun even. I command you to cut off. Before you regret anything you do. You know how wild he gets and how YOU just let him do whatever he wants." 

Daniel sighed as he looked over at Seongwoo who was nodding off with a shot in his hand half full. "Yeah, you're right. I will cancel that other bottle and take him home right away. He's looking sleepy at least." 

"Good. Be safe and careful. If you have trouble, call me right away. Good night, buddy.”

"Good night and good luck." 

"With what?" 

"Getting a boyfriend. At least one of us should be happy on Valentine's day." 

Jaehwan’s tone completely switched then in concern. "Shit. Did you break up? You doing okay? I'll go there and just tell Min--" 

Daniel stuffed down the bitterness and tried to sound cheerful. "I'm fine. She made me miserable anyway. I just stayed because...I don't know." 

"Sex?" He suggested teasingly. 

"Maybe. But that wasn't all that good anyway. She's no Seongwoo, after all." 

"Wait, what?! Did you just say Seongwoo? The same one I know? I must have heard wrong. There's no way you and Seongwoo have ever had sex. I would have definitely heard about this." 

"You're right. There's no way. but I would like to someday in the future." 

"You're seriously off your rocker, Daniel. Sounds like your confessing you like Seongwoo right now. Hope he didn't hear that. I'm going to take it as drunken nonsense. Now promise me you will not consume another drop and get him to his place." 

"Alright, I promise. Gnight, Jaenie. I love you." 

"Love you too, you buffoon. Send Ong my love as well. But leave me out of any future sex talks because I'm not into him that way." 

He shut off the phone and left the bathroom. Seongwoo was waiting for him to still in the hallway, just barely managing to stand up with the wall supporting his back. They smiled goofily and hugged each other as if they were reuniting after years apart. They returned while stumbling, embracing and giggling, knocking into chairs and tables until they reached their booth.

"Is Jaenie coming?" Seongwoo asked hopefully with a thick slur.

"No, but he sends love. Here. Transmitting...beep beep beep beep." 

Daniel squeezed Seongwoo tight as the elder squealed, pretending he didn't like it but they all knew differently. Seongwoo was the sort who shied away and pretended to be uncomfortable with physical affection but when he was tired or tipsy his true nature came out. He positively loved it. He ended up burrowing into Daniel's chest and hugging him tightly around the waist, soaking up the boundless amounts of physical affection. 

"Hmm, warm..." 

"Hey now, don't get too cosy there, little squirrel. It's time we cleaned up and got you home." 

Seongwoo immediately whined. "But I don't wanna go yet. One more bottle, hmm? Just one~" 

"Nope. We're way past your limit and we're reaching mine. If we're not careful we're going to pass out here." 

"Hing~ Fine but you have to buy me all my favorite ice cream on the way to my place since I'm all out."

Daniel rolled his eyes as he started collecting their things. "I really feel like your mother today. Now I'm even paying for your drinks and groceries." 

Turns out Seongwoo had left his wallet at home so he couldn't pay for the drinks. Thank God Daniel had read the messages and came at all or else they'd be picking their sloshed friend up at the station in the morning.

"Mommy~ I wuv you~ Mommy, you can help me, right? Find me a boyfriend. One that's really tall and strong and sweet and funny and smells nice and..."

 

Seongwooo was still going on about the future boyfriend of his dreams when they stumbled into his apartment. 

"For the last time, I'm not your mommy. Neither am I a witch or a genie. I have abs but nothing magical happens if you rub them, okay? I can speak like Harry Potter with a posh, British accent if you wish. But no, I cannot magic up your dream guy." 

Daniel sighed as he dropped Seongwoo to his bed. His body was aching from dragging and pulling him everywhere until they got to his apartment. It was unfortunately too far to go by taxi and impossible to put them on his skateboard. He'd had to carry his and Seongwoo's things and the skateboard while also lifting Seongwoo up since he couldn't walk straight more than a single block. He dropped down the bags and swiveled his arms, stretching out his shoulders. 

Seongwoo pointed at him with a sloppy smile and delighted tone. "You can be my dream boyfriend then." 

"Neh?" Daniel could not possibly believe what he had heard. He must have been day dreaming.

"Be my boyfriend, Daniel. Just one night, please. Let me see what it's like. I've never had one, never done anything. Not even cuddle in my room or kiss. Be my boyfriend temporarily, please? You're good at it. You have lots of experience. I trust you. We're buds. It can be our little secret. I know you want me to feel better. You owe also me for helping you in music theory. Please please please~" 

Seongwoo got on his knees and started to whine and grovel. Daniel hated to see that but it was even more embarrassing to think of what would be revealed if his shy self did what his friend was asking. He did not have the confidence he could hide his crush, especially drunk.

"No, Seongwoo. We're friends. That would be weird." 

"No, it won't. It's just acting. Not much different than what we usually do. Just a little more skinship. Give me an hour. Just that." 

"No, I really think that's it's a bad idea you wouldn't say that if you're sober. You don't like guys, especially me that way. It's just a moment of curiosity." 

"Sure, I would. I have said before you're a perfect boyfriend and I love you. I love you, Daniel. Please will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Seongwoo hyung..." Daniel stared at him in wonder, his heart racing at the flippant sweet words. 

He felt as if he's been struck by lightning or Cupid's arrow. He liked the sound of that confession immensely; it even seemed genuine. There was something different about the look in Seongwoo's face from earlier. As if he were surprised he said that but it was dawning on him that was indeed true. That slim hope that Seongwoo had actual feelings for him and he wasn't drunk out of his mind that he would forget or regret things tomorrow made him cave to those sweet, kitten eyes. He laid on the bed and pulled Seongwoo's lithe body to his, tossing aside his concerns for the moment. 

"Fine. I'll be your boyfriend. For tonight. And if you still want me to tomorrow, I can continue for much longer. In bursts, you know. Whenever you're lonely. Like you said, it's just role play between friends." 

Seongwoo nestled in, wrapping his arms and legs around him snugly, a sweet smile on his face. 

"Yay~ I win. Thanks for doing this for me. I love you so much. You're the sweetest. Boyfriend. Baby. Honey. Darling. Pooh Bear." 

With every endearment and compliment, Daniel's face heated and heart raced further. It was like all the things he'd ever hoped to hear just once dumped on him all at once when he wasn't at all prepared to hear it. On top of that, Seongwoo was in his arms in an intimate special way that hadn't happened before. 

"Seongwoo-yah…" he bravely tried calling him how he'd always wanted too. 

Seongwoo giggled, seeming to like it. "Yes, baby?" 

When he looked up, Daniel pecked him on the nose playfully. 

"I love you too, Seongwoo-yah." 

The younger’s ears turned red and his stomach flipped. He had finally said that! Something he only dared say at home alone to pictures to practice for a day he barely had any slim chances of hoping would happen. It might be an act but he certainly hoped it wasn't because he was saying the whole truth and nothing but. 

Seongwoo flushed and grinned wide, eyes sparkling with a kind of bliss he'd first seen. He was happy to hear those words and felt the same for him, Daniel was sure. It wasn't just alcohol deluding him. He needed to act fast while he had an hour to show Seongwoo how he felt and how good he could treat him if he was opening his heart for someone to attempt to take it. He had always wanted to be the first and only to catch the big fish that was Ong Seongwoo. 

He leaned in closer, holding Seongwoo's chin tipped up. Their faces flushed, eyes closed, lips pursed, breathing stopped. The contact was followed by a burst of feelings neither had been fully aware of or had any clue how to properly handle. They just bounced between them in chaos like a pinball firecracker, leading them to embrace harder and kiss more. 

Seongwoo didn't even hesitate when Daniel pressed his tongue to his lips. He parted immediately, clearly excited to begin his first make out session. Sober Daniel probably would have stressed and second guessed himself. Drunk Daniel, however, was way beyond under performing. He was at the top of his game. All he thought about was making Seongwoo feel good since it was all firsts and Daniel wanted him to have only good memories. 

He kissed him with slow, patient tenderness, led him through the motions, allowed experimenting where he was curious. They did nothing but hug and kiss for twenty minutes but it was so fun it flew by in what felt like two. When Seongwoo pulled up for air, Daniel dived to his ears and neck, his hands sliding under his hoodie to his smooth, flat tummy. He had so much he wanted to do, he could hardly hold off a second more.

Seongwoo moaned and writhed. "Ah, Niel, that's nice~" 

He pet Seongwoo's warm, slightly toned stomach as he sucked on his ear lobe and then licked and nibbled his neck and jawline. Seongwoo continued to mewl and shift, panting as he grew more excited. 

"Good, Niel-ah. More please. I want to experience it all."

Daniel didn't know if they could do that all in an hour, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be stopping this act all night. Or if ever. After tomorrow, he hoped they would just naturally keep it going. It might just be possible if he managed to show how well-suited they were for each other. If he could give him such good sex that he fell in love and never wanted to be just friends again. 

He slipped up to kiss him again deeper and more passionate. Seongwoo hummed with excitement and kissed him back with equal enthusiasm, even daring to bite and tug at his lips. Daniel allowed it, enjoyed it even as his hands roamed Seongwoo’s chest. It was even softer than he imagined. Seongwoo’s heart raced and his chest lifted as he circled around his nipple. When he dared to brush his finger around the pad, Seongwoo bit hard on his lip and moaned loudly. Daniel kissed him in comfort and continued circling, going slowly towards the pert point in the middle.

“Ah~” Seongwoo pressed into his body, back arching and jerking as tingles shot down his nerves. “Daniel…” he pleaded. 

Daniel had an idea what he was asking for. He slid up the shirt and moved his head down, taking the nub into his mouth. 

“Yes~” Seongwoo cried, arching his back again and clutching his head to bring him closer. 

Daniel played with the other nipple, bringing it to a point with brushes of his thumb as he eagerly licked and sucked the tasty other. 

“Oh, hmm, Niel, I’m burning and aching. But it’s good...” 

Seongwoo choked out around pants and groans, his hips bucking naturally. His dick was hard on Daniel’s thigh and he was trying to relieve the pain by putting pressure on it. Daniel helped him out by pressing and rubbing his thigh over the lump. That increased Seongwoo’s jerky movements and moans.

“Daniel, I need...more friction...skin on skin…” 

Daniel didn’t need to be told twice. He didn’t hesitate as he was far too gone in his desires and the drunken haze wasn’t helping him think rationally. All he was thinking was that the man he’d been crushing on for ages would be his soon. He gently removed Seongwoo’s clothes, brushing and openly admiring every patch of skin, sometimes moving in to lightly kiss it, marking each new land his territory. 

“Beautiful, gorgeous, so pretty…” he murmured in awe, making Seongwoo heat and chew on his fingers. 

“I’m not really. You’re just saying that. If I was, then those guys wouldn’t have rejected me.”

“I’m glad they so foolishly rejected you because now I get to have you. They are idiots that missed out on a great opportunity. A gift begging to be opened and it’s all mine. I love you, Seongwoo-yah.”

Seongwoo spilled out tears of joy as Daniel lovingly caressed and gently kissed him all over. “You’re so sweet. Even sweeter than I imagined. How much I hated the idea some nights of you doing this with someone and why it wasn’t me.”

“So, I take it that means you liked me at least a bit back?” he smirked.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I guess some would say that’s what it means,” the cute brunette muttered, hiding his flushed, smiling face in the pillow. 

Daniel nuzzled him and chuckled before kissing along his cheek to his succulent ear. “I think that’s exactly what it means. You’ve been living in denial this whole time, thinking that you hated romance and couples when in reality you were bitter because you couldn’t do that with me.”

“Hmm, sounds logical. We’re drunk though so everything sounds logical or like a good idea.”

“I’m not as drunk as you though. Even if I was sober, I might have still done this to you. You don’t have a clue how sexy you are when you’re drunk and clingy.”

“Ah, am I? Niel finds me sexy? Have I tortured you on other nights as well with your uncontrollable desire for me? What to do. I really, really like that…” 

He emphasized his words by sliding his hands down Daniel’s naked back, scratching sensually. Daniel groaned and bit his lobe, pressing their hips together. Their hot, hard cocks were pressing into their stomachs, demanding attention. 

“Hyung, I want you so terribly,” Daniel rasped.

They gazed at each other with dark eyes pooling with desire.

“I feel the same. You can have me, Daniel. I think losing my virginity to a friend that I trust and knows what he’s doing is a good deal.” 

“Really? You’re not going to regret this tomorrow? Our friendship might change.”

Seongwoo cradled his face and stroked his cheeks with a serine smile.

“If it changes a bit, so be it. I’m not going to regret it. Daniel, I like you and I’m seriously attracted to you. I don’t know since when, but the feeling’s been there awhile. For you too, it seems. Let’s not be dumb and clueless anymore. Let’s act on it.”

Daniel hesitated for the first time since he’d gotten into the bed. He sat up and brushed Seognwoo’s cheeks as he searched his eyes seriously. 

“Fuck, I can’t tell if you mean this or it’s just drunken nonsense…” 

Seongwoo brushed his hair, pulling him down for a kiss, shifting his lower body in a tempting manner. He smiled sloppily.

“Me neither. Up to you. Do you take the risk or do you beat yourself up later for chickening out of the chance to have me?” 

The lust that tone and tempting motion inspired was overwhelming. “Fuck, risk it all it is. You’re just too sexy and tempting to resist right now. But I want you to stop me when I've gone too far or you have second thoughts.” 

A second later, their mouths were linked in a messy frenzy and Daniel’s hands were traveling between Seongwoo’s legs. He seemed to love it and not feel any pain at all, as if he’d tried doing it to himself at home. Judging by that sex speal in the bar, Daniel figured he’d tried every single way to pleasure himself known to mankind. Anything to relieve his loneliness.

“I’m going to make you feel really great, hyung,” he broke away to promise.

“Please do,” Seongwoo whispered before pulling him down again desperately and rolling his body more onto Daniel’s hand. “And call me like you were before.”

For a minute, he thrust in and stretched the hole until Seongwoo was clearly ready for him and whining for more. They held hands and looked at each other as Daniel gently pushed the tip inside. 

“You okay, Seongwoo-yah?” he asked with concern. 

Seongwoo gulped and nodded. “More than okay. I'm great. Keep going,” he replied eagerly. 

Daniel slid up, slipping in further at a slow, careful speed. Seongwoo wiggled and spread his legs further, appearing lost in bliss with his eyes fluttering closed, ebony lashes casting shadows dancing across his sculpted cheeks. He sighed with contentment once he was filled to the brim.

“Yes, that’s just what I wanted. I feel complete and not at all lonely. So this is the big deal with relationships.” 

“Yes, I suppose it is the highlight. But it only feels great like this if it’s someone you cherish and adore. Like how I feel for you. You’re such a wonderful person, hyung. You’re a prize. One of a kind, limited edition.”

Seongwoo giggled and slapped his shoulder. “I appreciate the compliments, but the cheese ruins the hot mood. I get that you like me a lot, so can we move on before I sober up? While I still find you unbelievably sexy?” 

Daniel grinned crookedly, his pride swelling at the compliment. “Sure, hyung. Don’t sober up just yet. I haven’t had my fill of you. This is a long time coming and I’ve got plans for you.”

“Oh, goodie~ Ong Seongwoo’s not a virgin anymore and temporarily I’m not solo. Maybe it’s the shortest relationship in existence but--” 

Daniel didn’t want to hear anymore on that subject because the idea of the word temporary or short made his chest sting. He closed his mouth over Seongwoo’s swollen, moving lips and started to thrust careful yet sensual. 

Seongwoo was nothing but groans and gasps the next several minutes. Daniel kept his hands pinned to the bed as he poured out his feelings, thrusting deep and long in a romantic fashion, savoring the friction and warmth inside his crush, kissing him like there was no tomorrow because that was what he wished for. 

Seongwoo rolled up to meet him, tensing his tummy and squeezing his thighs so that it felt incredible. Daniel wondered where he’d heard of that or if he were just naturally great at sex. He hoped the later, that they just had amazing chemistry and fit perfectly this way as they did most other things. Sex between best friends turned out to be the best sort of sex Daniel had ever had. Then again, he happened to be in love with his best friend and incredibly attracted to him. 

Seongwoo hummed and wiggled his hips, signaling Daniel for more. Daniel sucked his tongue and began to move faster. Light slapping sounds came from their legs as he pulled out and pushed in as much as possible to create the maximum amount of friction and shock to Seongwoo’s prostate.

He released one of Seongwoo’s hands to stroke his cock. Seongwoo became a moaning, jerking mess under him, his free hand digging into his bicep. Daniel continued to kiss him sweet yet hot, swallowing his cute moans as he thrust faster and wilder, letting his instincts take over. 

He wasn’t so gentle and careful as he was earlier but luckily Seongwoo didn’t seem to experience any pain or discomfort. The rougher that he got, the better, more intensely Seongwoo responded, getting more excited and harder in his hand. Seongwoo broke away, his sensual cries filling the room.

“Ah, yes, Daniel, there, it’s good, I’m close, oh I like that so much, keep going, good baby, really good. I can't believe this is really happening right now. It's wonderful. I've never felt so happy. Thank you. Daniel, Daniel, my Niel, so close now, ah~” 

Danile thrust quickly down onto his folded body as Seongwoo locked him in place with his legs. He relished the words and moans that were all for him, burying his head in Seongwoo’s vibrating, sweaty neck. When he climaxed, Daniel couldn’t hold himself back anymore either. He kissed Seongwoo’s pale flesh over and over with intense affection and dived deep inside his center as his body shook like an earthquake. Tears filled his eyes as his heart burst with joy.

“Seongwoo, hyung, oh god, feels so good. Why did we wait so long? Hmm, love you. Don’t regret or forget this, please…” 

Seongwoo cradled and kissed his head. “I won’t, Daniel. I definitely won’t. This was heaven, so how could I?”

 

"I really don’t remember last night,” Seongwoo insisted. 

They had earlier woken up in the bed naked and somehow gotten into an argument about how it had happened. Daniel had implied that they had had sex in his bed and Seongwoo claimed to have no clue about it. However, Daniel was certain he was sober just enough in the middle of it not to have forgotten.

"Oh, come on, hyung. You never blackout. Why would you now? I know you better than your parents do. I'm sure you remember something. Stop acting with me!"

"Okay, so maybe I do remember bits of it. But I don't want to. So, stop asking me to rehash and talk about it!" 

"You don't WANT to?" Daniel clenched his fists, glaring down at Seongwoo sitting in his bed in a bathrobe with a mix of rage and hurt on his face. 

"Right, I don't want to recall it. You shouldn’t either. Nothing good will come from us recalling it or talking about it. I don't know why or how it even happened. Can't we just act like nothing happened? Everyone has drunken mistakes with friends. It doesn't need to get in the way of our friendship. I don't want that. I don’t want to lose my best friend. Not over an accident." 

"Then, you should have thought about it before you started it, hyung. Or any of the other things you started last night. It didn't need to go so far. I thought we were on the same page when we started kissing. That we both wanted that and much more. I asked you so many times if you did." 

"I did want it then. But the thing is, Daniel, is that we wanted it for the wrong reasons, I think. I was lonely and insecure. You just broke up with your girlfriend after a fight. You were using me as a rebound to forget her. Which is understandable. Everyone does it. I'm not mad or hurt by that. In my case, I was thinking about what it would be like with a guy and now I know. It's possible for me to be with guys, so I should pursue them in the future. I'm grateful for that knowledge." 

Seongwoo was trying to explain with sincerity and as much calm and reason as possible. He didn't want this fight to worsen. However, to his demise, Daniel appeared positively furious like a balloon about to pop.

"You think you were simply a rebound to me? That's why you think I did that? Took your virginity? And what? You were using me to see if you liked dick? So you can go out and search for more to cure your loneliness? So that's all it was to you, huh? Nothing but an experiment and a mistake and an accident. Fuck, I need to go before I punch you. Then our friendship will really be in pieces."

"Daniel, wait. Don't be so angry. I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing or in the wrong way. I don't want to lose you as a friend. Can't we talk this out?"

Daniel had his coat clutched in his hand and was leaving Seongwoo's apartment. The other chased after him and grabbed his arm. Daniel glared knives at him and shook it off with surprising force. 

"No, I don't think we need to talk anymore. I don't want to be your friend. I can't be. Not after what happened. You might regret it and think of it as a mistake easily forgotten but to me it was totally different. In a way I guess it's impossible for you to understand since you're immature." 

"Okay, I guess you need time to cool off seeing how you're throwing insults now. I understand. Sorry that I caused this mess. It was totally my fault. I came on to you when you were drunk and in pain. I'll message you later and we can have a calm talk about what happened."

Seongwoo tried to speak calmly but his voice was shaking and choked, his downcast eyes filling with tears.

"Don't bother. I don't want to talk to someone so clueless and infuriating. You really think this all happened because of loneliness, curiosity, or rebounds? You don’t recall anything we said as we did it? What you even promised me? Because I was almost certain you meant it, that we were having a heart to heart, and that we were finally going somewhere. Hyung, I know you're awful at math, but I had no idea until now you were helplessly stupid with common sense as well." 

"Stupid? Ouch. Hey now, that's a bit far! I simply don’t remember all the details because I was trashed and you didn't exactly do your best to stop me. Why don’t you tell me what we said then?" 

The door slammed in his face and Daniel could he heard stomping furiously down the hallway. Seongwoo turned around and sank against the door with his hands in his hair.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. What have I done? Of all the people you choose to cling on to and fool around with in your moment of weakness, did it have to be your precious best friend? Why, why, why am I such an idiot! And what the hell did I say that has got him this upset?"

 

“You did WHAT with Daniel?” Jaehwan squeaked, spilling chocolate milk all over the cafeteria table.

“Shh! Not so loud!” Seongwoo slapped him and hurried to grab a tissue to clean up the mess. 

Jaehwan wiped his wet mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry, but you did what with Daniel? I most certainly didn't hear that right,” he whispered anxiously. 

Seongwoo groaned and balled up the tissue to a pulp in frustration. “Last night, it seems that we got drunk and I asked him to be my temporary boyfriend and somehow or another we ended up... having sex.” 

“Wow...you had sex? Your first time? With Daniel, our best friend? You were clearly drunk out of your mind.” 

“Shh! Not so loud! Yes, unfortunately. I don’t remember all of it but enough to be sure. How did that even happen though?” 

“Hmm, I have some idea. Daniel was too drunk to fully function. He cares about you and he's bi. You're an attractive man and likely came into him. I told you you’re wild, a whole different person when you’re drinking. It's natural that it would happen.”

Seongwoo put his head in his arms and groaned, tears spilling out his eyes. 

“Whatever. No point in trying to understand why. I’ve lost my best friend because it happened. He’s so angry at me because of something I said but I don’t get why. All I asked was that we pretend the mistake didn’t happen for the sake of our friendship to continue. Now he won't talk to me and says we can't be friends anymore. Why did I ever start drinking, ugh…”

Jaehwan hummed as he pat Seongwoo’s back, at a loss for what to say at the moment. A glance to the other side of the cafeteria confirmed his suspicions. Daniel was peeking around his backpack, looking concerned in their direction.

Jaehwan smirked, thinking this could actually be really good for these two. He knew for a long time that Daniel had feelings for Seongwoo though he had surely pretty much given up since Seongwoo was a hopeless case. In Seongwoo’s case, he wasn’t fully sure but it was suspicious how much bitter and moodier he got when Daniel was in a relationship compared to when he wasn’t. He didn’t act that way with himself, for example. 

“Ah, I see. You were the one that initiated it. Then, you told him it was a mistake and you wanted to forget about it. Plus, you actually forgot about something. Hmm, this is a toughy. But I’ve got to say, you’re the one mostly in the wrong here…” 

“I know I am. I’m miserable, Jaenie. What should I do?” he cried.

“Well, I think he just needs some space for now. Why don’t you try to remember what happened? And if I were you, I think I would think about why I’m so miserable simply because a guy friend doesn’t want to hang out with me anymore. You have lots of other friends. You have me.” 

Seongwoo sniffled and wiped his nose as his gaze drifted to the other side of the room. “Daniel’s different, that’s why. Daniel has been with me for a long time. He means a lot to me.” 

“Right, I know he does. If he means that much to you, why did you risk your friendship to lose your virginity though?” 

“Well...I don’t think it was simply to lose my virginity. I remember I just wanted him really bad. He was so sweet and gentle and sexy…” Seongwoo flushed, ducking his head in his arms again.

Jaehwan chuckled, stroking his hair and thinking Seongwoo with a crush was quite adorable. “Then, maybe there was something that could be gained that was worth the risk for both of you. He doesn’t seem like the sort that would push himself on you when you hesitated. He’s also the logical type and he wasn’t all that drunk; I can testify. I think you must have said something that convinced him you knew what you were doing. Maybe you agreed to date him and you don’t remember? Or you said you liked him?” 

“Hmm, why would I? I don’t like Daniel like that.” 

Jaehwan couldn’t resist rolling his eyes and sighing. That’s what he got for turning a blind eye on these two, waiting for them to figure things out themselves. Hopeless dumb and dumber, indeed. He had no choice but to interfere, he couldn’t watch this spectacle anymore. It was becoming less entertaining and more painful.

“Are you really sure you don’t like Daniel as more than a friend, not at all? I think you need to look deep inside yourself and reassess that notion. If you didn’t like him romantically at all, Seongwoo, no matter the amount of alcohol that wouldn’t have happened. There must be something there you’re not seeing.” 

Seongwoo remained stubborn, shaking his head. “No, I don’t want to think that. Daniel can’t like me and I can’t like him. It’s just bad news for the world.” 

“Why would you say that?” Jaehwan asked with a frown, glancing over at Daniel who was still watching them. 

He was rubbing his thighs with an antsy expression, as if he were fighting with himself about whether to stay or to come over. Poor guy, Jaehwan thought. He really picked the most complex guy in the universe to like.

“Because I’m not datable and he’s perfect boyfriend material. It doesn’t match. I’ll just make him miserable. He’s too good for me.”

“Eh~ You really shouldn’t think like that. You aren’t not datable, hyung. You don’t have any experience with it but there’s hardly anyone that’s not somewhat at least dateable.”

“I’m serious though. If I were at all dateable, then someone would have confessed to me by now. Don't you think?” 

“Hmm, so as long as someone confesses to you, you’ll consider yourself dateable? And then you will give some thought to you and Daniel as a couple instead of best friends? Will you give me your word on it?” Jaehwan commented with an excited grin as an idea came to him. 

“Sure, that’s a gamble I can afford to take. Because it’s not ever going to happen. I'm clueless, helpless, immature and stupid on top of being cold and arrogant,” Seongwoo grumbled, still not having looked up from his arms.

 

The next day Seongwoo dragged his feet to his locker and let out a long sigh. The thought of another day of going to class and seeing that Daniel was avoiding him made him miserable. 

He had ignored all of his messages and calls last night and this morning before school. He either left him on read or didn’t look at all. The calls always went to answering machine. Seongwoo wanted to leave a message but he didn’t know what to say. He still felt so confused and guilty. 

He couldn’t fully remember what had happened or what he had said that caused Daniel to be hurt and de-friend him. He also couldn’t figure out why he’d risked their valuable, solid friendship to have one hot night either.

After the talk with Jaehwan yesterday, he’d tried to evaluate his feelings for Daniel and that made his brain even more of a mess. It was true that he was unusually moody and rude when Daniel was dating someone. He’d never liked a single person he dated and he had even had thoughts of sabotaging their relationship even when he saw that Daniel was happy. At the time, he thought it was because he didn’t want to be the only one alone and miserable but it could have been because he didn’t like the idea of someone else making Daniel smile and laugh which had been his hobby for years. 

“What do I do to get him to forgive me? Can we still be friends after we did that? If we’re not friends, I don’t know how I’m going to get through the rest of this year…” he muttered darkly as he opened his locker. 

His head tilted as he stared down at a red, heart shaped box resting on top of his books. 

In a tone slick with bitterness, he grumbled, “Ah, right. Today is that horrid day. Someone must have mistaken my locker for another’s.”

However, when he picked up the box, he noticed the first messily ink-scrawled sentence in familiar handwriting. ‘Don’t toss this! It is meant for you, Ong Seongwoo, not anyone else!’ 

“Oh? Daniel bought me chocolates? Is he apologizing? Aigoo, I bet Jaehwan put him up to it, that meddler…”

A smile creeped up across his face and a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders. He hoped that this meant that Daniel was going to forgive him or at least was willing to meet up and make peace. They could figure out how to get out of this mess like they did any other time they’d fought (though those times had been about things much more trivial such as cats vs dogs, Iron Man vs Spider Man debates). 

He chuckled as he recalled when those little differences had seemed like the largest threat to their friendship, how they felt as if they couldn’t continue hanging out with someone who clearly shared such different ideals. Things had sure changed since then. Those teenagers wouldn’t have guessed that someday they would have drunken sex and have said something stupid that the other forgot apparently.

‘Yes, this was Jaehwan’s idea. But no, he did not force me. I wanted to as soon as he suggested the idea. I think I understand why you’ve hated Valentine’s Day so much. It’s probably because you love chocolate and no-one, not even me, was ever smart enough to give them to you. I’m sorry about that.’

Seongwoo swayed with the chocolates in hand as he read with a dorky smile on his tinted face. “Eh~ Why would you need to be sorry? Chocolates would have been nice but still. The reason I hate the date is much bigger than that, you know.”

However, it really did only take one box of chocolates and a heartfelt note from a friend for him to be cleansed of a huge chunk of the stacked-up bitterness. Maybe this holiday wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t what everyone else got, but at least it was something from someone who cared about him. He liked that there was someone in the world thinking of him and wanting to take away a small part of his loneliness.

‘I’m sorry that I got angry at you. It’s not your fault if you can’t remember some things. It’s embarrassing but maybe I should tell you what we talked about. Before things got really hot and heavy, we sort of confessed that we liked each other in a different way. I saw your eyes when you said it. You know how I can easily tell when you’re being truthful. I’m pretty sure that you meant it and I know that I meant it. I’ve liked you as more than a friend for years.’

“Eh, pabo. Don’t lie to me like that. If you had really liked me, then you wouldn’t have hid it so long and dated a bunch of others. That doesn’t make sense.”

‘I know what you’re thinking now. Right, it doesn’t make much sense. However, think of how you’ve acted about love, hyung, and then it just might. I figured that you were likely straight and closed off yourself to the possibility of love forever. I didn’t think I would stand a chance as a guy and your friend. You even forced yourself to forget your confession because you don’t want to lose me, right? I didn’t think that it was worth the risk of losing you all together. So I tried to replace you and forget my feelings while staying by your side and keeping you smiling any other way I could. It wasn’t easy to hide it, believe me. And every person I dated pales in comparison to you even if they had physical similarities. You’re just too perfect.”

“I’m far from perfect, you silly boy. Stop being so cheesy and delusional.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes which were brimming over with tears. He sniffed and held his hand over his mouth as he eagerly kept on reading.

‘I’ll stop being cheesy now. You never believe my compliments anyway. That won’t stop me though. You are too perfect and I’m going to tell you hundreds of thousands of times. Whatever it takes until you have (real) confidence in yourself and believe it. Don’t forget this time and I want to hear your answer soon.’

“I love you, Seongwoo. Be my valentine?”

Seongwoo read the note three more times, crying harder every time that he read it. The bell signaling class was starting rang but he didn’t budge from in front of his locker. He merely closed the door, chewing on chocolate and sobbing. 

He felt touched but also guilty. He couldn’t believe that he had told Daniel that he liked him and then forgotten about it. When he thought about it, it all made sense. His feelings for Daniel weren’t at all normal as friends should have. The jealousy, the clinginess, the depression, the joy he felt just sitting next to him, the attraction, the desire for physical contact. 

“I like Daniel. Obviously I have for a long time. That’s why I’m so angry half the time. Because he was with someone else and I wanted him to be only mine. God, I really am a clueless idiot just like he said. Dummy, Ongcheongie, pabo, idiot, stupid!”

Daniel left the classroom, claiming he had to go on a bathroom break. He was concerned that Seongwoo had yet to come to class. He didn’t want to pressure Seongwoo to answer his confession, but at the same time he was anxious about his reaction. His heart sank when he saw Seongwoo crying and beating himself up at his locker with the box dropped on the floor.

“Hyung! I’m sorry. Don’t cry, please. I didn’t mean to make you sad. What’s wrong?”

He rushed to the elder and embraced him, gently stopping him from hurting himself further. Seongwoo immediately nestled into his chest and squeezed around his waist.

“I’m not crying because I’m sad. It’s happiness and frustration. I hate myself for taking this long to realize how I felt and for hurting you. I’m happy that I understand how I feel and even happier that you feel the same. How ridiculous we’ve been, Daniel. We should have known ages ago. We didn’t act like other friends.”

“Shh, shh. Calm down and breathe. Don’t talk for a moment.” 

Daniel held him close and stroked his head as he sobbed and gasped. The sounds were heart-breaking even though he was relieved that Seongwoo was merely overwhelmed instead of upset at his confession.

He noticed over Seongwoo’s shaking shoulder that Jaehwan had also escaped the classroom. He remained a safe distance, filming them with a huge smile on his face like a proud parent. Well, like their Cupid more like it because that’s what he’d acted as today. Cupid Jaehwan was responsible for getting the idiots to stop fighting and tearing up their friendship and finally admitting their mutual feelings.

“Seongwoo. Did you read the letter?” he cradled Seongwoo’s face and looked at him nervously. It was time to ask for an answer, terrifying as the thought was, even more so than being swarmed with bugs.

“Three times.” Seongwoo sniffled and nodded.

“Is there anything that you need clarification on?”

Seongwoo sniffled and wiped at his tears, then shook his head with a little smile. 

“Then, when abouts can I hear your answer? No pressure, of course. If you need time to think over what I mean to you or your confession really was just drunken nonsense, then I can definitely wai--”

He was stopped with a shocking, wet peck. He pulled back with a huge grin, leaving Daniel flushed and speechless.

“Yes! I want to be your Valentine. Not just for today, or this season. Nothing temporary this time. I want to be your boyfriend permanently. Because I really, really like you. Really, really, really~” In the end, Seongwoo drifted off into song as so commonly happened.

Daniel became overwhelmed with a swirling jumble of emotions, but delight was at the forefront of those he could read. He whooped as he hugged Seongwoo tight, lifted him up and spun him in excited circles. Seongwoo squealed and giggled, kicking his feet. As soon as he put him down the dizzy boys stopped laughing and kissed several sweet, lingering times. Then, the dorks bumped noses and embraced as they sang the chorus of that love song together which was from then on going to be dubbed as theirs.

Jaehwan had put his phone away after taking some final shots and was applauding. “Finally. We’ve got a reason for the Love Grinch to loosen up and not hate the holidays so much. This means good news for the couples you’ve been harassing. Say thank you to your cutie personal Cupid, myself that is.”

They walked towards him hand in hand with brilliant dorky smiles.

“Thank you, Cupid Jaenie. I was wrong to doubt your match making skills. Here I thought it was random, but you collect scientific data I see. I’m done hating romance, for now. I’ll try and understand and enjoy it.”

Daniel swooped in to kiss his flaming cheek. “I’ll make sure that you don’t have anything against relationships ever again. We’re going to be perfect. As you said, I’m perfect boyfriend material after all. Though to be more specific from the get go, you should have admitted I'm the perfect boyfriend material for you~”

“Eh, I didn’t say that~” Seongwoo insisted, face heating further and avoiding eye contact at the tease. “Maybe your memory is skewed.”

“Eh, hyung, don’t pretend that you don’t remember that. I think your memory is working just fine.”

“Hmm, I do remember the important things. Like that sex is way better with a partner! We should skip class and get on that instead. Call your boyfriend and let’s try it all together in the music room, Jaenie~” 

“Hyung, that’s so naughty!” Both Daniel and Jaehwan reprimanded with shocked faces as Seongwoo danced down the hallway with an evil, resounding laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this because I've never written this sort of character for Ong. I hope that it makes you smile and gives you a bunch of laughs and fuzzy feelings. Have a good holiday, whether you're with someone or solo! In America, this is just a holiday about giving love to your family, friends, or whoever. Please don't feel lonely and bitter and ban the holiday and wish to murder cupid like the Love Grinch was earlier, I'll love you if you don't have your own Niel *hugs *muah
> 
> I'm missing Ongniel so much too, pray we can see something with them soon even if it's digitally. Fulfill your loneliness reading other stories in this collection or whatever special holiday fics you run across. Do send to my twitter if you come across a good one because I'm on the look out. Bye bye~
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
